


spring fever

by Anonymous



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Crying, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Mentioned Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Omega Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Omega Lee Seokmin | DK, Omega Yoon Jeonghan, Pregnancy, Vomiting, except seokmin is sick all day, hahaha i'm so evil, if after all i've done ao3 doesn't verify the omega seokmin tag i'll riot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: At first, Soonyoung was a picture of confusion as he tried to make sense of the picture was showing him until he looked at it as a whole and realised it was any clearer. There wasn’t a clear image, it just looked like a blur, disfigured blob with no definite shape, which made him look at Seokmin to see if the younger was joking with him but the omega’s face was completely serious. Looking back and forth between his mate and the picture, Soonyoung’s brain began to make connections as he realised what he was looking at.“Oh my God.”
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, mentioned
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72
Collections: Anonymous





	spring fever

**Author's Note:**

> Why am I here writing this fic when I have other unfinished fics to attend to? I don't know, even scientists haven't figured out the answer.

One would expect that on a beautiful day like this, there would be people outside taking in the sunshine, enjoying the vibrant colours of the blooming flowers and the rich green leaves and grass. Instead of being under the bright blue sky, Lee Seokmin was sat on the floor in his bathroom sobbing quietly so that he didn't disturb his boyfriend Soonyoung who was still sleeping in their room. On the floor next to him was a pregnancy test with a positive sign on it. there were four more pregnancy tests which were also positive, but the one right next to him forced him to come to terms with the fact that he was pregnant. It shouldn’t have been a surprise; unexplained nausea, the morning sickness and random dizziness individually didn’t seem like much, but when you brought all the symptoms together, it was clear to Seokmin what was happening.

He wanted nothing more than to curl up and shrink into thin air, unsure of how Soonyoung would react to the pregnancy. Despite his happy, kind nature, the older boy had never said anything about having kids, he had even said he would prefer not to have children too soon so that he could be free for a while longer. While abortion was an option, it was an option Seokmin didn’t want to consider as deep down, he was truly happy, he had always wanted a child and to be pregnant now it felt as though his wishes had been granted. The only issue was how his boyfriend would take the news well or not. Seokmin was forced out of his thoughts by a sudden knocking at the door causing him to spring up from where he was on the floor and to gather the pregnancy tests and hide them in his pockets. 

When he unlocked the door, his boyfriend was stood there wiping the sleep from his eyes, blinking a couple of times to right his vision. However, Soonyoung woke up right away as he took in Seokmin’s face and saw his red-rimmed eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

“Hey, what’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing, nothing,” Seokmin rambled, punching past him to go to their room, “I was just feeling a bit emotional this morning.”

“Are you sure? I know you’re sensitive but it’s usually never like this.”

“Just trust me Soonyoung, I’m fine. I need to visit Jeonghan later though.”

“Okay then, I trust you. Tell Jeonghan-hyung I said hi.”

“I will,” Seokmin said placing a kiss on the alpha’s temple before turning and walking into their room closing the door behind him. 

\---

Jeonghan liked to think he was decently prepared for whatever life decided to throw at him and that he would be able to handle it with grace. However, it was harder when the changes weren’t in his life but other’s lives such as the life of his friends. Such as right now when he opened the door to see Seokmin standing outside on the verge of tears. Sighing, he opened the door wider and brought the younger omega into his apartment and sat him down on the couch while he went to the kitchen to brew some tea. After the tea finished brewing, Jeonghan brought it to where Seokmin was sitting and placed it in his hands watching as the younger brought the mug to his lips with shaky hands. The older omega brought a hand up to caress his back, trying to calm him down a bit releasing some calming pheromones.

“Min,” Jeonghan started, voice soft, “I don’t want to push you, but please tell me what has you like this so early in the morning, or at least tell me that you will find a way to fix it.”

“Fix it?” Seokmin scoffed in disbelief, not scathing but more incredulous, “this isn’t really something that can be fixed in the way you’re thinking. I don’t even know if I want to fix it.”

“I don’t think I understand Min,” Jeonghan trailed off confusedly before Seokmin sighed and turned to Jeonghan.

“I’m pregnant hyung.”

Instead of replying right away, the elder omega placed his mug down on the table and turned back to Seokmin holding his hands gently before caressing the younger omega’s face.

“Did something happen with Soonyoung? A disagreement?”

“No I’m just,” the omega’s breath hitched and he felt Jeonghan squeeze his hands lightly, “I’m just so scared hyung. I’m okay with keeping the child, it’s not as if we’re struggling in any way, but what if he’s not ready? We’ve been together for four years but whenever I talk about the future he always becomes awkward and it just makes me think maybe he doesn’t see a future with me.”

“And what do you want for your future Seokmin?”

Seokmin allowed his eyes to wander to Jeonghan’s large window which gave a beautiful view of his front garden which had budding flowers and birds resting in the trees. Walking past the window was a young man pushing a boy in a pram, showing him the vibrant green trees and the soon to be flowers, the two of them laughing and smiling as they went. 

“I want children with Soonyoung. It sounds stupid when I say it out loud.”

“Hey,” Jeonghan playfully flicked Seokmin’s ear, “If that’s what you want, it’s not stupid. What is stupid is that I know more about what you want for your future than your partner does.”

He bowed his head to the floor in shame at Jeonghan’s words, but the elder put his hand under Seokmin’s chin and brought his face back up so that he could look at him.

“This is an important moment in your life Seokmin, you need to talk with Soonyoung sooner or later.”

“I will hyung, I promise I’ll talk to him.”  
\---

Seokmin fully intended on keeping his promise to Jeonghan, he wasn’t the type of person to throw around the word ‘promise’ carelessly. 

He just hadn’t gone through with the promise yet.

To be fair, Jeonghan had said sooner or later and it had only been a week later, not a lot of time in Seokmin’s opinion but it the days seemed to stretch far and he knew that he would have to tell Soonyoung so that he could book a second appointment with his OB/GYN. His first appointment had been this past week just to confirm he was pregnant and so he could get his first ultrasound. He hoped that Soonyoung would be happy to see the ultrasound picture and to accompany him to his next appointment.

“Unless”, an evil voice whispered at the back of his mind, “he wants you to get an abortion” to which Seokmin shook his head to rid himself of such thoughts, knowing that his boyfriend would never be so cruel as to make him do something like that. The omega focused on walking up the steps of his porch, opening the door to his home and smiling when he saw Soonyoung’s coat and shoes by the door. He made his way to the kitchen and saw his alpha standing next to the stove still unaware of his presence.

He walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s waist in a back hug, burying his face in his alpha’s scent gland. As he took in a deep breath of Soonyoung’s soothing (?) scent, he wondered if his scent had changed at all, something that started happening a couple of weeks into a pregnancy, and wondered if Soonyoung had noticed the change and decided not to say anything or if he just hadn’t sensed anything changing at all.

“Hey, there sunshine,” Soonyoung said with a smile in his voice, bringing his hand to ruffle Seokmin’s fluffy hair, “how’s work?”

“You know, same old things,” Seokmin replied conveniently forgetting to mention that he had spent his break in the bathroom trying to rid himself of any nausea, “what are you making, I’m kinda hungry.”

“Just ramen, I was a bit tired from work.”

“Hmm okay then,” Seokmin hummed, now resting his chin on Soonyoung’s shoulder. If his boyfriend was tired from work, maybe he shouldn’t tell him today. He will tell him tomorrow or some other time during the week considering he still had a bit of time.

“By the way, Jeonghan called in to check on us, but he sounded a bit frustrated,” Soonyoung commented offhandedly, not seeing the look of terror on Seokmin’s face, “do you know if anything happened with him? I know he’s still upset at not being able to go to America with Seungcheol-hyung and Jisoo-hyung.”

“Um, I think that’s it, he hasn’t said anything else so,” Seokmin hadn’t talked to Jeonghan since last time he went to his house crying knowing he wouldn’t be able to face the elder omega after promising to talk to his mate.   
He was brought out from his thoughts by Soonyoung raising a portion of ramen in front of his mouth and he opened his mouth to let his partner feed him. However, he regretted the bite, chewing slowly as his face scrunched up in disgust, catching the attention of Soonyoung.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s so bitter,” Seokmin said, trying to push away to rising nausea in the pit of his stomach, “what did you put in it?”

“What? I didn’t put anything weird in it!”

“I don’t know Soonie, you’re not the best cook.”

“Okay let’s slow down, that was a solid two years ago Min,” Soonyoung went to take a bite of ramen, moving away from Seokmin who just clutched his stomach, “I don’t see what you’re talking about, it tastes fine to me.”

“Oh,” Seokmin forced out, now realising the bitterness he tasted was probably the product of his pregnancy hormones, “maybe it was nothing then.”

“Hey Min, you okay? Your scent is kinda sour and you look a bit pale.”

Seokmin desperately wanted to keep up the facade that everything was okay, but he could feel nausea quickly making its way up to his throat and opted to instead run to the bathroom knowing that Soonyoung would most likely be trailing behind him. Fortunately, he made it to the toilet before queasiness fully hit him and emptied out his stomach into the toilet bowl. Of course, as if an unexpected pregnancy wasn’t enough, Seokmin had also been cursed with twenty-four-hour nausea instead of the usual morning sickness most people had. He registered Soonyoung behind him rubbing his back gently while releasing some soothing pheromones in an attempt to help Seokmin relax but it had the opposite effect and Seokmin began sobbing over the toilet seat, his previous sickness forgotten as he tried to stop the tears flowing from his eyes. 

The sudden crying shocked Soonyoung at first, but he tried to calm himself down so that he wouldn’t cause Seokmin more upset.

“Don’t cry Minnie, I’m here when you’re ready to talk.”

Seokmin sniffled a few times before getting up from the floor and walking out of the bathroom leaving Soonyoung behind to flush the toilet and clean up. The alpha took his time, trying to give Seokmin some time to himself before going to the kitchen to turn off the ramen and throw it away, as it was what made Seokmin sick in the first place. When Soonyoung entered their room, Seokmin was looking at something in his hands which he hid under his pillow when the alpha walked in, only making him even more nervous.

“Do you want to talk about what just happened Minnie?” Soonyoung asked with a soft tone, his hand coming up to gently caress Seokmin’s scent gland. Instead of a verbal response, Seokmin just nodded and went to take out his hidden object from under the pillow. The hidden object turned out to be a picture which he placed in Soonyoung’s hands upside down so that the alpha turned it over himself.

At first, Soonyoung was a picture of confusion as he tried to make sense of the picture was showing him until he looked at it as a whole and realised it was any clearer. There wasn’t a clear image, it just looked like a blur, disfigured blob with no definite shape, which made him look at Seokmin to see if the younger was joking with him but the omega’s face was completely serious. Looking back and forth between his mate and the picture, Soonyoung’s brain began to make connections as he realised what he was looking at.

“Oh my God.”

Seokmin was visibly nervous as he fidgeted with the bedsheets after Soonyoung’s words. The alpha made no move to do anything else and just sat there frozen looking at the ultrasound. After a few minutes passed, Seokmin shuffled closer and touched Soonyoung’s hand to see if the elder was okay. Before he could even open his mouth, Soonyoung grabbed his face and pulled the omega into a deep passionate kiss. When they pulled apart, Soonyoung was wearing a teary smile on his face as he looked at Seokmin.

“We’re having a baby. You’re pregnant. We’re gonna be parents Minnie!”

“Yeah, we are,” Seokmin chuckled, “I was so scared that you were going to be upset since last time you said you didn’t want children.”

“That was because I thought you weren’t ready for children and I didn't want to scare you.”

“This information would’ve been helpful a week ago.”

“A week?” Soonyoung exclaimed in disbelief, “You’ve known for a week? Wait, is that the day when you were in the bathroom crying?”

“Yeah. Morning sickness is a bitch, or in my case pregnancy sickness.”

“Aigoo my poor baby,” Soonyoung wrapped his arms around Seokmin and cradled his boyfriend’s head, “I guess my cooking skills are fine then, it was just pregnancy sickness.”

“No I think it was your cooking,” Seokmin teased, patting Soonyoung’s shoulder lightly.

“Hey, do you want me to take care of you for the next nine months or not?”

“You know, that actually sounds nice.”

The couple then proceeded to dissolve into giggles as they lay down next to each other on their bed, enjoying one another’s presence while excitement for their future simmered under their skin.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [wherever i can hear your voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27507253) by Anonymous 




End file.
